Roses and Pearl
by Smoozle
Summary: First installment of the Gem series. The Pirate King had never longed for things other than gold, treasure and title. But once his ears met the legend of The Ocean's Gem, he was more than delighted to get it on his hands. But what could be on his way to the world's most desired treasure? A mermaid, just your ordinary little mermaid. Or is it? Pirate AU England/Mermaid! Reader


"Papa, papa!" a small child makes her way to greet a tall middle aged man who had just walked into the room, to which the man chuckled and greeted her with a small hello. She grinned and hugged his leg before he picked her up to his side and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "How is my little princess today?" the man asked as he gave her a hug before letting her continue. Oh, how he was joyous when he heard her giggle.

"Great, of course! Mama and I baked cookies while waiting for you to come home, how was your day, papa?" the young girl answered, her eyes twinkling as she waited for her father's answer.

"It was unexpectedly pleasant, dearest,"

"What did you do while you were out? Did you have an adventure?" The girl once more chirps happily as her smile widens, waiting for her father to tell her stories of his trip overseas. How she never gets bored whenever her father opens his mouth to tell stories of his adventures. Up and down the tides, feeling the snow on the crook of his nose, tasting the first dew which drops from the first leaf he stumbled upon, her father tells the most delightful stories she had ever heard and she loved him so much for it. For sure, that was also the reason her mother loves her father the same.

"Of course, I have. Now, what kind of story would you like to hear, hm, princess?" The man gave a warm smile towards his daughter as he puts her down. Her hand met her chin, before she answered after a short pause. "I would like to hear how you met mama!"

"Oh?" His forest green eyes blinked for a while trying to take in what she said. Once. Twice. "Are you sure you'd like to hear that one, princess?" He asked once more, trying to make sure if he heard her right, in which she nodded furiously for him to start his story telling.

"I suppose we could have a little story about how your mama and I met while waiting for her home," He smiled once more before clearing his throat. "Now, let's see, from where should we start…"

* * *

No one had been brave enough to cross the seven seas without the permission of the pirate king. The sailors fear him, the fishermen wouldn't even want to go anywhere far from the shore. It wasn't like the pirate king gave a damn about any fishermen or sailors, although, all that he cared was gold, treasure and title. Unlike those ruffians, he gave no care to things other than the one he aims for. Although, once they crossed paths with him, there really are zero chances of surviving—sure his goal was not killing any ruffians he passed, _but it doesn't mean that they have no gold to take, does it?_

That was how everyone who had been to the sea described him, a ruthless pirate. One who even dear Lucifer would bow down to, a malicious being born in the form of a man. Though, should they knew what the pirate king thinks each and every second, they might have been astonished at how different the _pirate king_ and the man who was entitled with king. His crew would have been laughing at how the people describe their captain, a man who does not even stand in the same level as ruthless.

Even the one entitled king himself did not acknowledge himself such. Although, as a gentleman, he appreciates how people acknowledge his existence. For he might not tolerate any man who crosses the sea not knowing his name. And who exactly was he, the one that everyone feared most? A man who upholds the title of being a gentleman more than being the ruler of the seven seas, with hair like that of gold and eyes which makes people lost in their own thoughts.

"Cap'n!"

Forest green eyes made contact with the azure blue horizon, reflecting the beauty in his own. They narrowed as he searched for the one who had called him, a tanned lean man made his way to the owner's range of view. He grunted, of course there must've been something wrong if someone ought to call him out from the wheel.

If he was not a man of etiquettes, the young one who had just called him would have been headless for calling him out of the blue. In a peaceful day at the sea like this, he had just enjoyed the view after raiding a merchant's ship not too long ago. Why couldn't the young boy call his first mate out to help? Did it look like he was vacant—enough with that, better to finish the business quick.

The metal heels of his boots tapped on the wooden boards quite hard, a sharp clink resonated on each step he took. Hands crossed, head tilted a bit to the side, eyes giving an ominous glare, Captain Arthur Kirkland of Madame Eden did not enjoy being called for nothing nor did he fancy wasting his time for useless shenanigans which his first mate could take care of in a few hours or so.

"What seems to be wrong, boy? You better speak up quick. If I were to be you, I'd not be wasting my time on things unnecessary," the captain said in between gritted teeth, eyes scanning over to find anything out of the ordinary. _And oddly enough, there was none_. The young man better come up with a great excuse to keep himself from being headless or worse, the plank.

"Aye, cap'n!" The young man gave a quick answer and a small salute before continuing. "There be a huge tide comin' our way, cap'n!" And again the young man gave a small salute, leaving the captain with an arched brow, eyeing the young man as if he was out of his mind. His gold strands swayed in rhythm with the ocean's breeze.

The captain reached out his hand, ordering the other to hand his spyglass. If what the young man had said was true, he might've seen a tide from an incoming ship—not that Arthur was delighted to see any at the moment, but once he had adjusted his eye the peephole of the spyglass, he instantly understood what the young man meant by a tide.

And he knew by then, it was no ordinary ocean tide. As the pirate whom everyone titled as 'the king of the seven seas' he knew exactly each and every tide he had to encounter. For sure this time, that it was not any ordinary tide; nor was it one from a nearby motion of a ship. _Could it be..._

Oh for the love of the Queen, he prayed not.

* * *

" _Alessandro!"_

I yelled, up and down the vast seas that I have been overly fond of. And yet, no matter where I swam, there was no sign of my dear Alessandro anywhere. Oh dear Triton, how am I supposed to find him if he is already far away? Even now, I could hear the angry screams of my dear cousin creeping on my back up to my ears. I must find him before anything unwanted happens—

—A distant sound of something wailing could be heard.

Oh dear, maybe I was too late.


End file.
